


A Small Spot of Bother

by dirty_diana



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Art, Copic Markers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7089004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jarvis and Sousa find themselves in a sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Spot of Bother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celtic7irish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/gifts).



> For celtic7irish, who wanted Sousa and Jarvis broship shenigans. Don't worry, boys! Peggy will be along to rescue you soon!


End file.
